Just Dance: Club Bangers
''Just Dance: Club Bangers ''is an upcoming rhythm/dancing video game to be released across all seventh- and eighth-generation consoles, scheduled for a global release date sometime in Spring 2015. It is the seventh main installment in the Just Dance ''series of games, and it is the first game in the main series to have a subtitle instead of a number or year in its name. It is also the first game to warrant a Teen ESRB Rating in NTSC regions and a PEGI 12 rating in PAL regions due to lyrics and suggestive themes. The game reportedly will feature more complex choreography than previous ''Just Dance ''games, with some dance moves taken from actual music videos and live performances. Additionally, the focus of this installment will be solely on the pop, dance, electronic, and disco music genres (hence the subtitle ''Club Bangers), and the majority of the tracklist will be comprised of songs from the 2000s and 2010s. Gameplay & Game Modes Just Dance: Club Bangers will play much like its predecessors. Players must mimic the dance moves they observe on-screen as accurately as possible to obtain the highest score in the end. However, a host of new features and game modes have been added to Club Bangers, including: *'Full-body detection', which means that players must imitate not only the arm movements they see on-screen like in the previous games, but they must mimic every gesture and body movement they observe, adding another layer of depth. (All versions except for Wii) *'Male and female choreography '''that is available for all Solo songs, and '''alternate dance routines '''are now available for all songs, including DLC. *'The ability to unlock explicit versions of songs.' By default, all the songs in the game are clean versions, but players can unlock the original versions. However, how this is accomplished is still unknown. *'Colorful neon glows''' which appear around the dancers (coaches) on-screen which indicate how well the player is performing so far on the song. A red glow means they are doing poorly, a yellow glow means they are doing alright, a blue glow means they are doing good, and a green glow means they are doing perfect. *'Stage Mode', a new game mode where a fifth player takes control of the Wii U GamePad and gets to play around with different stage effects such as strobe lights, background animations, and much more while up to four other players dance. (Exclusive to Wii U) *'Just Rehearse!', a new single-player game mode which, for the first time ever, enables players to practice any unlocked song and master the choreography. They can learn the dance moves at a reduced speed or just practice a specific section of a song and loop it over and over again! *'Just Battle!', a new multiplayer mode that pits several players against one another. This mode will contain a number of sub-modes such as: **'Steal the Crown': The default mode of Just Battle! requires players to earn the most points by the end of the song in order to be victorious. The player who is in the lead will have a spinning crown over their Player Card at the top of the screen. **'Survival': The person with the lowest score will be eliminated from the dance every 30 seconds or every minute, depending on the length of the song, until only one person is left dancing. **'Tournament': Up to 32 players can form a tournament, with the winner of each round moving on to the next tier. **'Team Versus': Similar to Steal the Crown, but instead of being an individual free-for-all, players form teams and take turns dancing to a series of randomly selected songs to see which team can accumulate the most points and obtain the highest score. Players can choose their own team names as well! *'Just Choreograph!', wherein players can design their own dance routines for any song using a robust yet simple in-game tool. Players can then share their creations with the world or challenge their friends to take on their choreography! *'Performer Mode', another exciting new game mode that will change the way Just Dance ''is played. Here, players will be challenged to dance ''and ''sing simultaneously, with the game tracking both movement and vocal performance. Multiple microphone accessories will be required for a multiplayer experience. As always, players can use a microphone accessory to sing the lyrics on-screen in any other mode as well. In addition to the variety of new gameplay elements and game modes, the following are returning from previous iterations of ''Just Dance: *'Just Dance!', which is the traditional game mode where up to four players are free to choose from any unlocked song and jump right into the dancing action! New to Just Dance! is Opt-In/Opt-Out, which allows players to join in the dance at any time with the push of a button, switch with another player, or leave the dance if they can't keep up! *'Just Sweat!', where players can create a personalized workout regimen and follow through with it. This time around, it includes new character designs and modified dance routines. Also, players can track their progress and view detailed stats, such as the number of calories they've burned overall, and much more. *'Online play' will be making a return, under the tentative name of Dance Universe. It has been revealed that up to 8 players can compete against one another on any non-DLC song, and this can be done with friends or strangers. Also, players can choose to remain anonymous online or create a full-fledged Dance Profile and have their rankings appear on the worldwide leaderboards. Because the game supports camera capabilities, players can enable their console's camera and view their opponents dancing on-screen in real-time. Moreover, the game will support voice chat, allowing for a healthy dose of trash talk before, during, or after the dance! Track listing Difficulty ratings will be making a return in this game, but they will go by qualitative terms instead of quantitative terms. There will be four difficulty ratings: Novice, Medium, Tough, and Insane. However, Effort ratings will not be returning. The dancers for the Solo songs listed below are the automatic options, but there will be an option to switch between male and female choreography on the song selection screen. The game will feature 80+ songs, excluding DLC and Song Packs. Legend: *(7GEN): Song is exclusive to seventh-generation consoles. *(8GEN): Song is exclusive to eighth-generation consoles. *(NTSC): Song is exclusive to North American and South American regions. *(PAL): Song is exclusive to PAL regions. *(��): Song must be unlocked by meeting specific criteria; TBA. *(*): Cover version. Downloadable Content Song Packs Certain songs can only be downloaded as part of a pay-to-play ''Just Dance ''Song Pack, which consists of two to four songs from a specific artist. These Song Packs allegedly will be released on a bi-weekly basis following the game's release for an undetermined period of time. So far, only the following Song Packs have been revealed. Playlists Players will have the opportunity to create and save their own playlists of songs to dance to (called "Custom Playlists"), in addition to the already existing playlists which are based around particular themes. Playlists allow players to dance to multiple songs without breaks in between. Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Online Games Category:Party Games Category:Dancing Games Category:Music Games Category:Rhythm Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Wii Games